Days at Robotto Gakkō
by Ivy9825
Summary: Introducing the cast from "The new Doraemons adventures" .A High school drama (sort of) fanfiction, and my first attempt on writing my own fanfic.


**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, one that I wrote by myself. Yes, I'm a lousy writer, I know. But I'll try my best... So this is like a high school drama type of fanfiction, and it happens before "The new Doraemons adventures". I don't know what a rating is for, so read my story and tell me what it should be. Oh and Bold+Italic=** _** Doll reading minds, **_**underlined and Italic=**_words on Doll's notebook_**_._ Italic=_Japanese words_(_like_ "_KAWAII_") well, that's all! Enjoy...This story is (maybe) not related to "The new Doraemons adventures"and it is personified.)**

Doll's P.O.V

2118

Robotto Gakkō. So this is the school that I'm transferred to.

I lived in Singapore since I was eight, so I don't really remember much about the Japanese education system. I was moved back to Japan because of certain reasons. I had no problem with moving, I didn't have any friends back there.  
And here I am, standing in the canteen. It was… neat, the school was huge, and different from what I remember. Seems like they renovated the place.

There were many different types of tables there, and I can't really decide on where to sit. You know, being the new girl and all. I noticed one thing though. The smart people (*cough*nerds*cough*)would sit on the table nearest to the stairs that led to the library, each of them holding on to books that I'd never understand. The jocks (I had to dodge several footballs and rugby balls to survive that one) would sit on the table next to the populars. I hope my pink hair didn't upset them or anything. I would never (repeat: NEVER) sit at those tables. Just as I was done analyzing the tables, I sensed someone behind me.

**_The new girl, eh? Let's see what she's made of._**

And before I knew it, someone started to throw cups and plates at me. (They were either ceramic or glass and get this: they had food or drinks on them!) I managed to grab most of them and save them from crashing, but I couldn't reach the last one. I expected it to crash, but there was a gust of wind and I saw a boy reach it just in time. Wait a minute… isn't he the one I saw at the furthest table? How -? I looked at him, then back to that table again.

Then I heard someone clapping.

I turned around and saw a boy with purple hair. At first, I thought he was crazy because he was wearing a black cap with a long black trench coat indoors but then again, there were other students who were no better.  
"Well done, newbie. You managed to catch all of them. Well, with Lin's help, that is."

So that's the name of the blue-haired guy who caught the plate.

"Ximi-san!" The blue-haired guy scolded sternly. "You know better than to mess with the school property like this!" He put the plate on the table. "And not to mention that you're scaring the newbie."  
"Showoff. "Ximi murmured under his breath .

Wait, What? NEWBIE? SCARING?

"I'm sorry. Ximi just likes to "test" new students," He bowed politely. Then he looked at me again. "Say, do you –"  
"Hey there!" a voice interrupted "You're the new girl, right?" Two girls gathered around me.  
"I'm Sakura," The girl with short light-brown hair introduced, smiling. Sakura was wearing a yellow dress a red edge (Oh and there were roses on her dress too). On her feet were a pair of matching yellow and white trainers and she had a flower on her hair (and she looked like one herself). "And this is Hana Deyuo, but you can call her Duo."

The girl with grayish-blue hair nodded and placed her hand (slammed) on Sakura's shoulder. "Ouch! Too hard, Duo!" Sakura protested, rubbing her sore shoulder.

Duo was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a laced collar, a light blue vest that reaches her waist, and a pair of shorts .On her feet were a pair white shoes and she had two black and white ribbons on her head. She carries a light yellow messenger bag and filled a large bottle of water (for whatsoever reason, I do not know). I knew that she had to be a tomboy.

"Erm, well, miss, we saw you standing there alone just now and we've came over to say "hi" and invite you to our table, if you'd like to…" Sakura said in a soft and gentle tone.  
Wow, must she be so _kawaii_?  
I nodded slowly. "That's great!" Duo exclaimed. "You have to see our friends. I'm sure they'd like you,"  
Sure…  
I followed the girls, forgetting about Ximi's "test".

…

"LET GO OF ME!"  
And that was the first thing I heard when I arrived at their table.  
A boy with purple long (?) hair was being pinned down by two other boys.  
The one that was pinned down looked agitated and was struggling to break free of their hold.  
"A little help here?  
Immediately, Ximi appeared out of nowhere.  
Wait, what? How are they doing this?

"So… what's happening now?" He asked, looked at the boy on the floor.  
"**THE WORLD HAS ENDED!**" The boy yelled while struggling.  
"Qian-san, please tell me what happened." He asked.  
"Well…Aimer-sensei stole his donut."  
"I tell ya, I did not!"  
You could practically see the sweat drops forming at the back of our heads.  
A… donut.,,  
That's it, I'm getting' outta here…  
I turned to leave, but suddenly, the boy who was very agitated a while ago stood up immediately and greeted, "Hi, did Sakura and Duo bring you here? I'm Zhexi." as if nothing had happened at all.

What is wrong with the people here?

Sakura must have noticed my weird expression, as she tapped my shoulder.  
"That's Zhexi to you. When he's agitated, we pin him down and let him calm down."  
Duo nodded in agreement. "Hey. Let's introduce ourselves to the newbie, shall we?"

There were ten people gathered at the long table. (Well, some were standing due to the "incident")

The boys went back to their seats. There was a girl with really long brown hair (it was tied into two ponytails) amongst them who was reading a book about rifles. She was wearing a light-brown ranger uniform with a black trench coat on the outside and on her feet were a pair of long boots. Beside her sat another girl, who had short…, golden hair. She was dressed like a pirate; the hat and all. This reminds me; the one called "Qian" was also dressed as a pirate, and was sitting at the opposite of the girls. (All of the boys were.)

There were four boys sitting at the table. Beside Qian was Zhexi and Aimer, and beside Zhixi was Ximi and followed by another boy with blonde hair.

Aimer had dark blue hair, and was wearing black martial arts clothing. (I can't see his shoes.)And…he has horns on his head… but they're probably fake.  
Zhexi was wearing a Taiji (Ying and Yang) shirt with a pair of grey slacks ,and a black and white scarf on his neck. On his feet were a pair of black sandals (It's actually because he injured his left foot). Ximi was the one wearing the long, black trench coat and the hat. Oh, and now he's wearing sunglasses (Get this! HE HAS RED EYES)…  
Nope, nothing wrong with wearing sunglasses. In the canteen.

Continuing, the boy with blonde hair was wearing a white short-sleeved high-collar coat with slacks. On his feet were contrasting black sneakers. On his left ear was three black earrings, which creeped me out. Moreover, he had a cloth that covers one of his eye. Well, he looked like a cold-hearted person to me.  
"As you know, my name's Sakura." Sakura said shyly. "I'm 16 this year. In fact, all of us are except Aimer. He's graduating next year. I like gardening, and I'm an anthomaniac.(I searched the dictionary, it meant "someone suffering from an extravagant passion for flowers") That reminds me; I like the flower on your hair! A Vanda 'Miss Joaquim'!" She smiled. "I garden after school with Duo. She likes mushrooms though.  
Duo nodded, "I even have a real live, talking mushroom as a pet! Oh wait… it died a week ago…" Duo hung her head.  
"Aw, don't worry, Duo, you'll find another one…" Sakura comforted her.  
"Anyway, my name is Yumiko-dream." The girl with the long, brown hair said. " You can call me "Dream". I like rifles and I'd like to be a general when I graduate.  
" I'm Sukīto Wen." The girl with golden hair introduced. "All of them call me Suki or Wen, but I prefer "Suki". I practice elemental magic, and I'm an assistant pirate of Qian's Pirate Ship."

Wait, she's a real pirate? And I thought it was cosplay…

"That's right," Qian, the light-blue (So now we have three shades of blue!) haired boy acknowledged. Qian was wearing a pirate costume similar to Suki's, and had a sword at the side. " I'm Tsuyoshi-Qian, I'll be a full-time pirate when I graduate. Suki-chan is helping me." He said, blushing a little. And I think that caused Ximi to smirk.  
"(Still smirking) I'm Tadashi Ximi. But they call me "Ximi". I'm a magician from a faraway galaxy and I'm here to learn all I can from this world… and then dominate it."  
Say what?  
Aimer rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to his crap, gal. Ximi is bent on scaring the newcomers."  
I knew that… *Remembers the cups and plates incident* "By the way, I'm Yutaka Aimer-. I learn Kung fu."  
"He's also the top student in our school!" Zhexi announced, causing Aimer to get embarrassed.  
"Oh, Shut up…"  
"And he's afraid of girls –_ITAI_!" Qian screamed when Aimer smacked him. Hard. (Well, looks like he DID learn Kung fu.)  
"Hmph." Aimer folded his arms and pouted.  
The rest laughed. " The one that just got owned was Kiyoshi Zhexi." The blonde-haired boy spoke up. "He likes getting hit, so feel free to smack him."  
"I DO NOT –_ ITAI_! " Again, he was cut off by Aimer and is currently rubbing both sides of his swollen head.  
I think I pity him. I think.  
"Okay, he's actually quite a careful and considerate person, but he can get really temperamental, and is unable to control his emotions most of the time." The blonde corrected. "We usually have to pin him down or something. Other than that, he's fine."  
"Oh yes, my name is Sha. Makoto Sha. And… I don't have much to say about myself." He finished with a warm smile.  
Okay, so maybe he's not as cold as I thought.  
"well, I have something to say about ya." Aimer said, folding his arms again. "Whenever I see that cloth that's covering your eye, I'll rip it off with my bare hands!" Aimer growled.  
"As you can see, Aimer is the _**most**_ polite student in the school…well Zhexi and Sha are exceptions."Suki laughed.  
I pondered about that for awhile until a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Hey, darling..." a voice said.  
A light-brown haired (a little lighter than Sakura) girl wrapped her arms around Sha's waist.  
Sha's face immediately turned red. "R-Rei…" He said coyly.  
"It's great to have you back, Ling." Ximi greeted with a sly smile.  
Ling let go of Sha and turned to face me. "Oh hey, didn't notice you there."  
Of course you didn't…  
"My name's Reika Ling. I like bells."  
Sure enough, she had a bell hanging on her neck and a pair of bell earrings  
Ling was wearing a mini dress and had a ribbon on her head. On her feet was a pair of light-coloured shoes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, reaching out to shake my hand.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sha warned. "Rei-Chan is not usually the friendly type –"  
He stopped as Ling gave him a glare. "I can bring damage to anyone who holds my hand. Once, I landed Sha into the hospital for a month." She explained. Sha shivered at that thought. "But don't worry, that doesn't happen all the time…"  
And… she tried to shake my hand?What is she?

"Anyway, let's not talk about that." Sha said.  
And Sakura turned to me.  
"Ling's been dating Sha for a week now, but Sha had already liked her since he was ten." Sakura whispered.  
Dream stopped reading her book and giggled.  
And so, Sha copied Aimer's words. "Oh, Shut up…"  
"Well, Aimer's mine!" Sakura declared, grabbing the guy's hand.  
"S-S-Sakura!" Aimer blushed and tried to break free of her grasp. And when he did, Sakura hugged him affectionately. And honestly, he looked like he wasn't going to live through the day.

Dream laughed really hard. Ximi followed after her.  
Even I felt like laughing.  
"So what did I miss?"  
Another voice interrupted their laughter.  
"Lin!" They cried out in unison.  
"Where did you go?" asked Qian."  
"Well, I was bored, so I ran around the school field for a while."  
"How many rounds?"  
"About a hundred and fifty…"  
"WoAH, that's a new record!" Sha smiled.  
"In fifteen minutes?" Duo asked, shocked.  
Wait, a hundred and fifty, in fifteen minutes… Is the field that small? And he isn't even tired…  
"Hey, isn't she the newbie that almost managed to catch all the plates and cups?" Lin asked.  
"Yup, that's her, alright!"  
"Cool, you're the second one who managed to do it with Lin's help…Actually, the first one was Lin…" Sha said. "When it was my turn, I totally let them crash."  
"I shot them all." Dream said proudly.  
"I think I managed to save two…" Duo sighed.  
"Anyway, we were introducing ourselves to the new to introduce yourself, Lin?"  
"Alright, my name's Hiroki. Hiroki Lin. I like running -"  
"He's the fastest runner in our school!"  
"Or maybe in all of Japan."  
" Or in the planet.  
He blushed, which was kind of _Kawa_— wait, what was I thinking?  
"Hey, so what's your name? We've told you ours." Sakura asked, still smiling.  
They waited for awhile. Then I took out my A4-sized notebook and wrote something.

_I'm Misaki. Misaki Doll._

...


End file.
